survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites
|prize_money: = 1,500 R$|winner: = NickoFlamez|runner-up: = ravvioli WoIfeiz|filming_location: = Caramoan, Philippines|filming_dates: = Oct 14, 2018 - Nov 25, 2018|previous: = The Amazon|next: = China}}Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites is the sixth season of the Survivor Longterms series. This season was hosted by princeelf and was filmed in Caramoan, where 10 new survivors and 10 veterans competed during 39 days for the title of Sole Survivor. Overview This is the series' first season to have past players come back for another chance to win, but it was deemed a disappointment by the audience and even the host. The premiere started off okay, but after it ended the pre-jury lacked a lot of drama, but notable players in that phase included Ricardo, Blue and Lhemonade, all of them fans deemed worthy of a second chance. For the merge, there were many notable players such as Winners, Anthony, Darine, Wes and Bewitchy. Anthony was considered the best player for the original fan tribe. When the final tribal council happened, it was between Nicko the challenge beast, Woif the last fan standing, and Rav who flew under the radar. In the end, the jury was most impressed with Nicko's game, and he was awarded the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-2-1 vote. Twists * Fans vs. Favorites: A twist in the game divided the tribes into a tribe of ten veterans against a tribe of ten newcomers. * Tribe Expansion: On Day 14-16, a tribe switch introduced a third tribe, Takota, into the mix, separating the remaining players into three tribes of five. * Extra Vote: An Extra Vote would be hidden during the storm, and it was found by Anthony, but it was never used. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at both camps. Both idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council. Cast Intro Challenges List of Season 6 Challenges Voting History Gallery [[Gallery:Season 6|'Season 6 Image and Video Gallery']] Trivia * This is the first season to feature veterans from past seasons. * Bikal and Gota are the tribe names for the Favorites and Fans respectively on Survivor: Caramoan. * Most of the challenges in the season were based on the ones used in Survivor: Caramoan. * Bewitchy, Darine, Fruit, Nicko, Rav, and Renny all improved from their previous season. * Ari, Halcy, Kai, and Wes all placed lower from in their previous seasons. Reception Before the season began, everyone was excited about the concept of Fans vs. Favorites. However, the audience had mixed feelings about the choice of cast; people thought some of the favorites didn’t deserve to be called “favorites”. The tribal phase of the season was received negatively. The audience believed that due to all the unanimous vote-offs and a lack of risky moves early in the season there was very little tension and drama after each one. Most of the vote-offs were fans (with only two favorites getting the boot), and some of them were believed to be robbed and deserved a second chance, like Blue. The merge was expected to be more interesting, as the audience was excited to see the favorites, who were dominating, finally turn on each other. In the end, it just came down to Darine and Rav flipping on the other favorites sooner than expected, which wasn't that crazy. They voted four favorites out back to back, including Bewitchy who was loved by the audience. After that, the audience was disappointed and didn't have many people to root for. Winners and Nicko started being more and more likeable though. Nicko saw his allies join the jury one by one, clearly making him the underdog of the season, while Winners was loved for her unique personality. During finale night, Darine was considered the villain and was hated by the majority of the audience who was thrilled to see her getting 5th place. Right after her vote-off though, Winners was unanimously voted out in Final 4, which saddened the audience a lot. Nicko was still standing though, after being in minority all merge long, playing an idol on himself at the right time and winning the last few immunities. Everyone the audience thought he deserved to be the Sole Survivor and they were happy to see him win. Summary Day 1 Day 3 CHALLENGE RULES: The castaways will split into pairs and climb up a ladder one at a time. They will then throw boxes off a ledge and break them, releasing a bag from each. Once all pair but one has gone, the last pair will take the bags and throw them into holes. The first team to land one bag in each hole wins immunity! RESULTS: Both teams were both confused (for not listening) and messed up multiple times. But the favorites, due to them playing before, were able to make less and got to the throwing first. By the time Nicko and Lexi started to throw for Bikal, Gota was getting their last boxes. By the time Blue and Marcus started to throw, Nicko and Lexi landed all six and won immunity for the favorites! Day 5 CHALLENGE RULES: Each tribe had the task of choosing their best 4 players. 1 thrower and four swimmers. The four swimmers would have to paddle out in a raft and get to a platform. 3 of them will pull out bamboo sticks, releasing rings. Once all rings are released, the fourth will grab them and they will all swim back. They will then give them to the thrower, and the thrower will throw all the rings onto the posts. First tribe to land 1 ring on each post wins immunity! RESULTS: Each tribe started off strong, paddling fast. However, Fans took a quick lead and got there first. They dove down, but Favorites caught up and they ended up getting all of them at the same time. They got back at the same time, and Blue and Nicko started to throw. Blue landed 1 pretty quick, but Nicko performed AMAZINGLY and landed all 3 in almost 10 seconds! Shortly after the challenge however, Grande called it quits, angrily leaving the server. This surprised everyone, and the host was disappointed. Grande was officially named the second person eliminated from the season. Day 7 CHALLENGE RULES: Each tribe would send up 1 player to battle eachother. They were given paddles and had to knock off the other player. If you knock off your opponent, you score a point for your team. First team to 5 wins immunity! RESULTS: Fans took a quick 2 point lead, but then the favorites started to score. In the end, the fans kept winning and ended up winning the challenge by a 5-2 score. Day 10 CHALLENGE RULES: One by one, each tribe would slide down a HUGE slide into the water. They will then dive down to a box and untie it. Inside the box in a bag with a puzzle piece inside. You have to bring it back, and then the next player could go. Once all 6 bags have been retrieved, place the numbers in a certain order based on this equation: The sum of both end values equals the sum of the middle two, the last is equal to the second minus the third and is one less than its only neighbor. '''First tribe to get the correct order wins immunity! '''RESULTS: The favorites took an early lead and kept it for the whole time, until the puzzle. The fans came back and were close to solving it, but Halcy was too quick for them, winning immunity for the favorites. Day 13 CHALLENGE RULES: Tribes will choose 1 person from their team to be the blocker. Everyone else on the team will take a ball and one by one attempt to throw it into the hoop. If they make it in the hoop, a point for their team. First team to 4 points wins! RESULTS: Each team started off hard, having trouble making it in. Anthony was the first to score for the fans, and then Bewitchy for the favorites shortly after. It went on for a LONG time, where it was 4-2 for a while. Anthony scored and Marcus made a lucky shot, making it 4-4 and a comeback starting! However, before they could comeback, Bewitchy scores the favorites fourth point! Day 16 CHALLENGE RULES: Each team will have 4 players moving a water bucket through obstacles. Those 4 players have to get water that decreases by 1 each second to the end. Once there, dump it into another bucket. Once the bucket has reached 200, it will be heavy enough to drop a ball, in which the teams will use the balls to hit 3 targets. First 2 teams to hit all 3 win immunity! RESULTS: The Gota team showed their strength by excelling at the water bucket and finishing first. But they didn't finish by much as Takota caught up very quickly. In last finished Bikal. Then in the throwing, Bikal tied it up as they all hit one down. Darine did amazing for Takota and hit all 3 very quickly, getting them first place. Nicko struggled using the trampoline well, so Anthony was able to catch up for Bikal and get second place! A shocking failure from the Gota tribe! Day 18 CHALLENGE RULES: Two players on each tribe would use the poles to knock off the sandbags off the net. After all six sandbags were knocked off, the other two players would use the sandbags and throw them at the targets. If a target was hit, a flag would appear. The tribes that had all six flags showing won immunity. RESULTS: Takota had an early lead and knocked off all of their sandbags first. Then they easily hit all six targets and won the first immunity. Bikal and Gota were still trying to knock off the sandbags, and they both got them all off at around the same time. It was a very close challenge, but in the end, Gota came out victorious. Day 21 CHALLENGE RULES: Each team had a steerer. The steerer would click the wheels to bring the carrier (they held balls) from platform to platform. Then, the final carrier threw the ball to the thrower, who threw the ball into the hoop. The first team to get two balls in the hoop would win immunity. RESULTS: Since there were so many players in the server and the steerers kept on spam clicking, the wheels lagged out and the platforms started to spaz out and move randomly. Because of this, production changed the rules of the challenge. Instead of using the carrier platforms, the carriers had to climb up and do the tight rope to transport the ball. Bikal had an early lead since they already got a point when they were using the carrier platforms, and they eventually won the first immunity. Then it was down to Takota and Gota. At first, Gota had a lead over Takota, but Darine struggled to climb up the platform to throw the ball into the hoop. Because of this, Nicko on Gota quickly began scoring more points into the hoop, and Gota won the second immunity. Day 22 CHALLENGE RULES: Tabita would be split into 2 groups of six. They each would have to eat larva by removing all of the dots on the plate. First 3 from each group go against each other in a round eating worms. 3 will move on from there. Those 3 will eat roaches, and first 2 to finish battle it out eating brains. First player to finish the brain wins immunity! RESULTS: After a long battle of eating, screaming, and suffering, it came down to Halcy and Anthony. In the battle of eating brains, Anthony pulled ahead, taking the first immunity. Day 25 CHALLENGE RULES: Each player would be on a triangle, and start on the top. A moving bar will then come at them and they have to jump over it, while staying on the triangle. Over time, the bar speeds up, and you have to move down, so the jump gets higher. Last player on a triangle wins immunity! RESULTS: Every player went on their triangle and was determined, but a few fell very early. After a while, it came down to Darine, Fruit, and Marcus. In the end, the fans came out strong again, and Marcus got the win. Day 28 CHALLENGE RULES: The castaways would be divided into two groups of 5, each taking their own platform. They would then do an underwater maze, grab a ring, and place it on the opposite post. First 2 from each group to finish move on to the final round. Those 4 will then do it again, and the first person to finish wins immunity! RESULTS: The two groups split up, and it came down to Anthony, Marcus, Darine, and Rav. In the final round, Anthony was the top dog and won himself his second immunity! Day 30 CHALLENGE RULES: '''Each player would be placed on a platform, where they had to hold up a heavy log and stop it from dropping on their statue. To do this, they have to spam click. If you click too slow, your log will drop. Last player standing wins immunity! '''RESULTS: Every player got on strong, but Wes quickly dropped. After that, more and more started to fall. At the 10 minute mark, each castaway was asked to move a platform back, making it hard to hold it up. By the 20 minute mark, everyone was getting tired, but it was made even harder. It was Bewitchy, Winners, and Nicko left in. They started to sit/vibrate/jump. Winners quickly dropped after that, leaving Nicko and Bewitchy. They tripped once and Bewitchy fell so quick! Nicko won individual immunity! Day 31 After a long chat with the host and consideration, Marcus chose to leave the game for personal reasons. She would remain as part of the jury. Day 33 CHALLENGE RULES: Each player would be asked a series of questions. Once tallied, each player must guess who got the highest number of votes for each question. If they guess right, they get to chop a rope holding another player’s doll. Three cuts and the doll is burned; that player is out. Last player standing wins immunity! RESULTS: Most of the answers were directed at Darine or Wes. Anthony and Wes went after each other, knocking them both out. Eventually it came down to Winners and Darine. Winners got the correct final answer and won individual immunity! Day 35 CHALLENGE RULES: Castaways must race out to a platter of items, with a certain number of objects at each group. When they count the objects, they would return to their station and use the numbers to solve a combination lock. The first person to finish would win! RESULTS: Castaways quickly went to counting. There was a lot to keep track of. It took the castaways multiple tries to get the correct answer. In the end, Nicko got the right combo first, winning his second immunity! Day 37 CHALLENGE RULES: Each player must grab a domino and traverse though a three-level maze. Once through, they must place the domino on a narrow table. Once set, the players head back and do it again and again until they have enough dominos to reach the other side. If they touch a trip wire, the dominos fall. First person to use the dominos to hit a button at the end wins immunity! RESULTS: Woif had severe lag, so he was out of it since the start. Winners/Darine struggled to figure out how to place dominos. It came down to a race between Nicko and Rav. In the end, Nicko finished his row first, winning individual immunity for the third time! Day 38 CHALLENGE RULES: The final challenge required the castaways to race up a three-story tower to retrieve a bag of puzzle pieces tied to a post and then slide down a slide. Three puzzle piece bags needed to be retrieved before the castaways could start on their puzzle. The first castaway to complete their slide puzzle would win. RESULTS: Wolf had severe lag, so he struggled. Once again it was a mad dash race between Nicko and Rav, Winners trailing behind. Nicko reached his puzzle first, Rav right behind. Eventually, Nicko came out on top, winning the final immunity of the season! Day 39 Category:Seasons